PB & J
by Avarosa. Firewind
Summary: Jane. Aline Wish, while everyone else believed in Santa, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny. She believed in the Boggy Man, The Nightmare King or in the other words, Pitch Black. J.A., now 16, still believes in Pitch Black, her friends thinks she's crazy and her parents thinks she's not ready to grow up. She didn't care, J.A. believe she wants. But she didn't expect HIM, to pay HER a visit


_**Hiya, people! Rhythm here, this is my first fanfic in a while...it's probably pretty bad and english is not my first language. So I got this idea while teasing my friend, yes great friend I am.**__**But it seems like she like the story! And I'm warning you right now, there's singing, A LOT of singing. Kay, enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of The Guardians! Everything belongs to their rightful owner! Even the picture for the tittle page! I only edited picture. I do, however, own my O.C.**

* * *

"But he has to be real!" A little girl cried while waving her fists at her older brother "Or else, why do we get nightmares!"

"Chill sis! You know you are gonna be on Santa's naughty life if you keep saying that!"

"Children!" Their mother interrupts the sibling's arguments "Stop shouting! Or you be both on the naughty list!"

"Sorry..." the children muttered. The older brother turned towards his younger sister and said;

"Just remember ," he paused and pointed a finger at her "there's no such thing, as the Booggy Man."

* * *

"J.A.? Hello? Earth calling Evelyn Wish!" Her friend said while waving a hand in front of J.A.'s face.

"Huh? Wha...?" snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her friend, who, is now wearing a smirk on her face.

"Daydreaming about a certain someone I see..." J.A. flushed red, her shoulders tensed as she shuttered out;

"I...ha...have no idea -"

"Sure you don't!" her friends cuts her off, "Cause you totally didn't spend at least an hour a day talking about the _infamous _Nightmare King!" J.A.'s whole face went even redder as she complained quietly;

"Michelle, not cool! I thought that was suppose to our secret!"

"Oh, lighten up!" Michelle slapped playfully "It's not he's real anyways." J.A. gives her a knowing smile, thinking 'You never know, Michelle, you never know.'

* * *

sat on her bed, she looked at the photograph beside her bed. Tears fell down the sides of her face, the photograph is one of the few family photos that's left in the house and the only one that has her father in it. Her father, who left her mother with two kids to raise, she set the photograph back on the bedside table, lied down and cried herself to sleep...

* * *

Pitch Black walks out of the shadows with his signature smirk, finally! Someone that believes in him! Even if she isn't a little kid, he folded his arms behind his back and watched Evelyn Wish in her sleep...

* * *

turned in her sleep, she opened her eyes a tiny bit and saw a figure standing over her. She turned onto her side and waved in the figure face;

"Go away Noah!" J.A. said, thinking it was her older brother "It's too early for this..." she yawned and closed her eyes. They snapped open a second later 'wait...since when does Noah have gold eyes...?' she turned her head slowly to face the figure again, only to see a very amused Pitch. He waved his hands in front of her face and said;

"Boo.."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" J.A. screamed.

"Screaming will do you no good but it is music to my ears." The Nightmare King mused, while J.A's scream ringed in the background "...you can stop now..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Pitch face palms, oh boy, for a 16 year old, she sure can scream like a little girl.

"I'm sure you are gonna need to breath..." right on the cue, stops and took a deep breath "See? Not so hard is...-"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Argh!" Pitch yelled, frustrated, he summoned some night sand and knocked her out "Much better..."

"Yo! J.A.? Are you OK in there? Hello? J.A.? ?" Pitch turned towards the door and snarled, 'They just keep coming, don't they?' he thought, he picked her up and melted back into the shadows, they are gonna interrupt? Fine! But nothing can stop the Nightmare King to do what he wants.

* * *

"Ugh..." J.A. mumbled, her back itched from laying on the ground. Waking up in the middle night? Fine, crap happens. Walking up in the middle of night AND finding the legendary Boggy Man standing over you, smirking, was not! J.A. girts her teeth, Noah's gonna hear about this later! She pushed her self up into a sitting position as a robbed figure slipped into the room, the figure clapped it's hands together once and she froze, turned her head slowly and find Pitch Black, standing in front of her. J.A.'s jaw dropped, she can't believe it! Her childhood and her fantasies, is all real. While she was staring, Pitch just smirked and said;

"Greetings, Evelyn Wish!" He paused "You must be very surprised ri-" J.A. cuts him off, millions of question poped into her head like fireworks and she just can't hold them back anymore.

"Are you actually the Boggy Man?"

"I..." Pitch stuttered, he can almost see sparkles flying off of her.

"You know, the one that goes around giving little kids nightmares and like the lonely King because no body believe in you?" She paused and took a deep breath "Kyaaaaaaaa!" she squealed, jumping up and down before giving Pitch a hug.

"What are you doing?" Pitch pushed her away and dusted him self off.

"I can't believe you are REAL!"

"Of course I'm real!" Pitch protested "Who did you think gives little kids nightmare? Santa Clause?" He crossed his arms and continued "Now! Enough of that ! You are in a place where you cannot escape, you are soon going to find out why I'm the Nightmare King and why you should fear me!" he turned on his heels and walked out of the room. 'Hmph!' though J.A. 'Two can play this game! You are going to show me why i should fear you, then i will show you why I shouldn't!'

* * *

J.A. peeked out from a corner, she spots a nightmare horse and waved a candy cane at it. The nightmare turned it's attention to her, she continued to wave the candy cane and whispered;

"Come here, come here girl, it's OK..." the nightmare walked carefully to her, sniffed the candy cane before taking it in it's mouth chewed; "Good girl!" she whispered as she patted the nightmare on the head, the nightmare bent it's head and nozzles her hand, she giggled and said; "Down girl." It bent down and she climbed on it's back "Giddy-up!" J.A. yelled, the nightmare ran around until it reached the room Pitch it currently in. Pitch spun around and found this little girl, giggling and screaming happily as she rode a nightmare. He scowled and said;

"What...are you doing?"

"I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE! AHOHAHOHHHHH! AND DON'T IT FEEL GOOD!" Jane. Alina half sang and half screamed. Pitch blinked, looking completely confused;

"What?" the nightmare turned to dust underneath her, J.A. landed on her feet, she pushed all of her chocolate brown hair to one side and knee down. 'What...is she doing?' thought Pitch, J.A. flipped her hair into the air with grace then spun to face Pitch and sang;

"You, make, me, feel like I'm living a, Teen, age, Dream. The way you turn me on, I, can't, sleep, so let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back~" she ignored the glare that Pitch was giving her, J.A ran up to him and pressed her hand to where her heart would be and continued;

"My, heart, stops, when you look at me." J.A. run up to Pitch and poked him once in the chest while singing "Just , one, touch, now baby I believe. This, is, real." she jumped back and started running around him in a circle "So take a chance and don't ever look don't ever look back~" Pitch face palmed and shook his head, he then looked up at her and said;

"Are you gonna stop now? J.A. continued to run around him, she lifted her arms into the air and started singing once again in a hyper and cheerful tone;

"You are my sunshine! My only sunshine! You make me happy! When skies are gray!" Then stopped and dropped her voice to a barely audible volume _"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you..." _and raised her voice to almost a yell because Pitch had leaned in to hear what she was singing earlier "SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE! MY SUNSHINE AWAY!" Jane. Alina jumped away giggling while Pitch held his ear and cursed his head off;

"Stop it this instant!" J.A. froze in her tracks, Pitch sighed "Isn't so hard is - "

"Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me~"

"What?"

"No way no way! No is not a secret!" J.A. jumped out of Pitch's reach and continued, "Hey, hey you you! I can be you girlfriend!"

"Jane. Alina Evelyn Wish!" J.A. took a deep breath and lifted her hands hands slowly into the air;

"So you wanna play with magic." Pitch face palms "Boy, you should know what you're failing for, baby do you dare to do this? Cause I'll be coming at you like a dark horse." right on cue, the nightmare horse materialized and walked around J.A., she raised her hands completely up into the air "Are you ready for, ready for. A prefect storm, prefect storm! Cause once you're mine, once you're mine!" The nightmare dashed towards Pitch, blinding him, a hand reached out and grabbed him around the collar, pulled him down and Pitch finds J.A. two inches away, she whispered; "Cause there's no going back."

"Please, stop, right now." Pitch said back, looking deadly with his gold eyes, J.A. just smirked;

"My songs know~oh what you did in the dark~ah~ark." She pushed him back "So light'em up!"

"Argh!" Pitch threw his hand forward and nightmare sand rushed forwards, J.A. she squealed, dropped to knees and covered her head. The sand stopped just before it hits her, Pitch scowled, swiped his robes and walked out the room. He pressed a hand to his forehead, sighed and thought 'This isn't good, I'm getting soft...'

* * *

J.A. opened her eyes, she woke up in the middle of the night again. There are sounds of movement near the door, she got up and opened the door. Finding Pitch, who turned at the sound;

"What are you doing?" He demanded "You are suppose to be asleep!"

"I can say the same thing to you!" J.A. shot back "Where are you going?"

"Hello? I am the Nightmare King? I have to go and give little children nightmares!"

"Cool! Can I come?" J.A.'s eyes light up.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!" Pitch spun around and disappeared into the shadows. J.A. crossed her arms and yelled after him;

* * *

When Pitch returned, he was first, shocked to find that his lair was lit up like a sun then annoyed to find there are candles covering every inch of the place. 'Why did I bring her here...' he walked around, avoiding the candles in case he knocked them over and set the whole place on fire. When he found J.A., she was sitting in a circle of candles, wearing a black cloak and playing with the flame of a candle. She was also humming, he leaned forward, trying to make out the words;

"Oh, no, did I get too close? Oh, did I almost see? What's really on the inside? All, you insecurities, all, the dirty laundry. Never made me blink one time..." She took a deep breath "Unconditional! Unconditionally! I will love you unconditionally. There is no fear now! Let go and just be free! I will love you unconditionally..." Pitch stared at her and chuckled a little;

"Ah-hm!" J.A.'s face immediately flushed bright red, she jumped onto her feet, held the candle up into the air with one had and screamed;

"THIS GIRL IS ON FIREEEEEEEE!" and Pitch burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" J.A. demanded, going ever redder "Sh...shut up already!" she yelled and tossed the candle at him. Pitch batted the candle away, but he also knocked a bunch of others down and accidentally, set the whole place on fire! J.A. laughed at the look on Pitch's face and yell/singed, "MY SONGS KNOW~OH WHAT YOU DID IN THE DAR~AH~ARK!" Waved her hands up "SO LIGHT'EM UP UP UP! LIGHT'EM UP UP UP! LIGHT'EM UP UP UP! I'M ON FIREEEEEE!"

"WILL! YOU! SHUT! UP!" Pitch screamed, the nightmare sand exploded around them. Dipping the whole room in darkness. Pitch scowled, this girl is more trouble then she's worth. She has to go, he is even growing soft because of her. Pitch picked J.A. up, he will return her. Tonight.

* * *

When J.A woke up, she was back in her room, her mother and brother was standing over her;

"Wha...?" she stuttered.

"Where have you been J.A.?" her brother asked, her mother nods with tears in her eyes "You have been gone for a week!"

"I...I..." J.A. muttered before bursting into tears. Her heart is still beating . but it feel dead, she hates to admit it, but it's empty. Pitch Black has stolen her heart.

* * *

Pitch walked around his lair, this place seems so big, and so...empty. He thought of J.A. and immediately felt a sharp pain in his chest. What is this feeling? 'Right.' he thought, 'It;s 'lonely', 'longing'.' Pitch sighed, he walked outside, "Just one more time...just one more time..."

* * *

When he arrived at J.A.'s place, the lights in her room were already off. He made his way into her room though the shadows, he heard sobbing, he saw J.A. hugging her teddy bear and she was muttering between the sobs, he heard;

"So open up your heart and just let it begin! Open up your heart and just let it begin! Open up your heart and just let it begin! Open up your heart!" she took a shaky breath and continued barely above a whisper. "Acceptance, is the key to be. To be truly free. Will you do the same for me?" That was all the things that were needed to be said. Pitch rushed over and pulled her into his arms. J.A. froze for a second before bursting into tears. He patted her on the back awkwardly and froze. What is it that she's mumbling? She...loves him? She loves someone like him? Pitch smiled, he wiped the tears off her cheeks, lifts her chin and kissed her. J.A. tensed at first, the relaxed and leaned in. When they broke apart, Jane. Alina has a light flush in her cheeks. Pitch leaned in, forehead to forehead, and whispered;

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away..."

* * *

_**So? What did you people think? Any mistakes that I left out? (opps) So uh...Jane. Alina is actually my friend (her name is not Jane. Alina but...whatever) and I'm Michelle in the story (yes, i do enjoy teasing her like that) the songs i used in this story are:**_

_**Dark Horse - Katy Perry**_

_**Unconditionally - Katy Perry**_

_**Teenage Dream - Katy Perry**_

_**You are My Sunshine - (I'm not sure who wrote it...)**_

_**Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne**_

_**Walking On Sunshine - (Again, I don't know who wrote it...)**_

_**My songs know what you did in the dark (Light'em Up) - Fall Out Boy **_

_**Girl on Fire - Alicia Keys (The soundtrack from Hunger Games)**_

_**I think I covered all of it (Phew...) Rate and Review? Please? This is my first fanfic on FanFiction. :) Peace people! **_


End file.
